barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Riding in the Car
Riding in the Car is an original Barney song that first appeared in "My Family's Just Right For Me". Lyrics English= :I love to ride in Barney's car. :I look around at where we are. :And all the license plates I see :Help me learn my ABCs. :Riding in the car, riding in the car, :We love riding in the car. :I love to ride in mommy's van. :I sit in back whenever I can. :I look for friends from my school class, :And wave at drivers as they pass. :Riding in the car, riding in the car, :We love riding in the car. :I love to ride in Grandpa's car. :He never knows just where we are. :Since he won't stop to check a map, :I see new places in a snap. :Riding in the car, riding in the car, :We love riding in the car. :I love to ride in Grandma's car. :She drives me near, she drives me far. :I see the flowers, shrubs and pines, :such pretty colors and designs. :Riding in the car, riding in the car, :We love riding in the car. :We love to ride in Barney's car, :Round the corner or to the stars. :He starts us up, our seat-belts buckled, :He makes us laugh, we make him chuckle! :Riding in the car, riding in the car, :We love riding in the car. |-| Spanish= Me gusta pasear en el auto de Barney Miro a todas partes en donde esté Con tantos anuncios y letreros, Puedo practicar el ABC Vamos a pasear, vamos a pasear Nos encanta ir a pasear En el auto de papá me encanta pasear Y siempre me siento en el asiento de atrás A mis amigos me gusta buscar Y los saludo al pasar Vamos a pasear, vamos a pasear Nos encanta ir a pasear En el auto de mi abuelo me gusta pasear El nunca sabe en donde está Como su mapa nunca quiere ver, Muchos lugares puedo conocer Vamos a pasear, vamos a pasear Nos encanta ir a pasear Si salgo en auto con mi abuela A muchos lugares ella me lleva Veo las flores, también los pinos Con tantos colores se ven bonitos Vamos a pasear, vamos a pasear Nos encanta ir a pasear Queremos ir con Barney a pasear Pues el nos lleva al espacio sideral El cinturón nos hace abrocharnos Contamos chistes y también jugamos Vamos a pasear, vamos a pasear Nos encanta ir a pasear |-| ::I love to ride B Barney Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #My Family's Just Right for Me #Are We There Yet? #Let's Go for a Ride! #On the Road Again #Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure |-| Home Videos= #Riding In Barney's Car (Episode Featured: Are We There Yet?) #Planes, Trains & Cars (Episodes Featured: On the Road Again/Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure) #Imagine with Barney (Episode Featured: Let's Go for a Ride!) |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Start Singing With Barney #Juguemos a Cantar con Barney Trivia *The songs Riding on a Bike and Flying in a Plane use this tune. Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Barney Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Written By Philip Parker Category:1992